First Andoria War
The First Andoria War A war in the Land of Andoria, primarily between the two factions: the Templars and the Bandits. The war started with the Bandits attacking Arrenguard and ended with the Battle of Avalon in favor of the Templars. The beginning It’s always hard to say exactly when a war begun, but it’s commonly adopted that the First Andoria War started with the assault of the Bandits on the Empire Arrenguard. Bandits’ attacks were a common thing all around the kingdoms. Those attacks however were mostly secretly carried out and the lords and kings didn’t firmly respond to those attacks, perhaps because of the political instability, lack of forces or because they didn’t want to launch an attack on the vast land of Andoria. But the Bandits attacked the Empire Arrenguard openly by assaulting and capturing the island city of Turtle Island. The new crowned empire, named Hubert the Sacred, immediately asked the help from a new found order: The Templars. Second Battle for Turtle Island In the second battle it was the Empire Arrenguard and the Templars attacking Turtle Island to recapture the city from the Bandits. The battle didn’t last long however, because the Bandits were no match for the combined forces of the Empire and the Templars . Before the sun set down, the battle ended and Turtle Island was recaptured. It was then that the Templars, and with it Grandmaster Akatar the First, gained great respect from all around the known world. But they also got the information from captured Bandits, that they were constructing a Nether Portal to summon evil monsters to this land, aiding the Bandits in the next assaults. And because of this and the recent conflict with the Bandits from Andoria, Land of the Bandits, it was Markus Lightbringer who asked Grandmaster Akatar the First for a grand Crusade to Andoria. All men, from all the kingdoms could sign up with the Templars for a Crusade to Andoria to destroy the Evil forces dwelling there and to stop the construction of this Portal. The Grand Crusade And that’s exactly what happened. Men from all around the known world signed up for the Templars and joined the Crusade. And not soon after the Second Battle for Turtle Island, the sails of the Templars, set to Andoria. Templars Haven After a few days sailing the Templars arrived in the land Andoria. They set up a fortified camp and named it: Templars Haven. The Templars also send a missionary to a nearby kingdom: North Dragons Edge, for a possible partnership. It didn’t take long for the Bandits to notice those enemies on their shores and soon the Bandits started a counter attack to drive the Templars back were they came from. Haven’s Battle The Bandits summoned a large army from all their vast strongholds and cities and besieged Templars Haven. The Bandits made a camp, some feet away from the Templars’ fortified camp, and started making siege equipment. A week later, the battle for Templars Haven begun, and the Bandits assaulted the city. The Templars however fortified their camp and build a fortress in the passing week with the rubles wood they had. They even broke down ships for constructing better defenses. The battle was intense. According to most, it was the heaviest battle of the First Andoria War. But thanks to the siege equipment, the Bandits managed to enter the camp. The fighting continued here endlessly, well the siege equipment assaulted the new made castle. The first launch from the Bandits’ catapults had a devastating effect on the castle and the Templars knew that if the catapults would keep on shooting the battle would soon be lost. It was then, that a horn overcalled the sound of battle. And with it, a rain of fire arrows on the Bandits siege equipment. The catapults were destroyed in a second. Everyone looked up to the horizon and saw a vast army. It was the Great Army of the Dragons Lands, an army from North Dragons Edge! The two forces combined turned the battle in favor of the Templars and they drove the Bandits back. The battle was over. The Bandits were defeated again. Battles in Andoria After Haven’s Battle, the fighting was far from over. All around Andoria battles were fought to gain control over resources or strategic territory. And with every battle that was won by the Templars, more information was gained about the location of the Nether Portal. After a few moons the interrogation had his success. The Templars found out that the Nether Portal was under construction in a camp in the dessert. Battle of Avalon And they found it, an encampment in a sandy area (currently Fairbarren). The portal was nearly completed. So the Templars wouldn’t waste any more time, they set out for a full charge. Though the encampment was fortified, the Templars didn’t take the time to build siege equipment, instead General Markus the Crusader came with another idea: they would sneak inside. Together with a handful of man, Markus dressed himself as one of the cultists. And they gained entry in the city and when it was night, they killed the guards and opened the gate to the encampment. It was then that the battle started. The Templars clearly miscalculated the troops present in the camp, because Bandits and even evil monster were coming from underground holes. And the Bandits had even another surprise: dark priest. Though it was known that there were dark priest in Andoria, no Templar had encountered one so far (at least, not that was reported). From tactical position the dark priest casted dark magic on the Templars, taking their lives or turning them in something.. evil. The battle was intense and it almost looked like the Templars were going to lose. De Bandits had a good counter attack and the dark priest made the fight even tougher. The fight took forever, but the Templars were slowly getting ground. The determent of the Templars made fear with the Bandits and many started to flee or surrender. The Templars pressed on the attack even harder, knowing the victory was near. And it was. Few hours later, the Templars were victories. The nearly completed portal was converted to a Summoner-Platform. On which new Templars would be teleported into the land of Andoria. Around this platform a new city was founded under rule of General Markus the Crusader: The city of Avalon. The end of the First Andoria War Many years of peace went by, and a war like the First Andoria War was not seen. This changed however, when the Templars found out that the Bandits are still actively present in Andoria . In hidden castles and cities, they were able to heal their wounds. It was at this exact time that disaster stroke. Grandmaster Akatar the First was assassinated by bandits on his travel to Andoria. Some lords that were given title now abandoned the Templars and joined the Bandits in fear of the Bandits, or to gain more power and started to attack the Templars. The Second Andoria War had begun. It was a time of confusion, but this ended fast when Grandmaster’s Akatar the First son were given the title Grandmaster, primarily thanks to General Markus the Crusader. This son, Grandmaster Akatar the Second, organized the Templars and carried out a counter attack. And with success, the cities that were taken were recaptured and the Bandits were driven back to their castles and cities. Yet the Bandits were able to shock the Templars again. The Templars found out that the Bandits are constructing an Ender Portal! This is how the Second Andoria War started, and the end… is far from over.